justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Hangover (BaBaBa)
|artist = |tvfilm = Komba |year = 2011https://open.spotify.com/track/25z4hhH7zrQXdfD0HXt2tz |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 (Classic) 8 (Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = High Energy |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Orange/Hot Pink |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms7XpJsN248http://www.twitch.tv/ubisoft/v/6287139 (02:41:00) |pictos = 107 (Classic) 165 (Mashup) |dura = 3:44 |nowc = Hangover |audio = |choreo = Kyf Ekaméhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXOaoR8N-hk |perf = Anissa Thai (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2) |from = album }}Buraka Som Sistema tarafından "Hangover (BaBaBa)" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünmesi Rutin, bir kadın ve bir erkeğin düeti ile yapılır. P1 P1 yeşil ve turuncu bir bandana, siyah sütyen, mor şort, turuncu file tayt ve yeşil spor ayakkabı içeren sarı, gevşek bir tişört giyiyor. Kısa siyah saçları var ve sarı, turuncu ve yeşil bileklikleri giyiyor. P2 P2 turuncu deklanşör tonları, Afrika'nın şekilleri olan renkli desenlerle mor bir kazak, sarı bir kolye, turuncu bir bilezik, yeşil pantolon ve sarı ayakkabılar giyiyor. hangover_coach_1_big.png|P1 hangover_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutin bir adada gerçekleşir. Renkli tiki desenleri, ışık veren ağaçlar ve uzak kulübelerden oluşan bir duvar içerir. Arkaplan turuncudan sıcak pembe ve maviye döner ve "Ba ba ba" ile "Du du du" nun sözleri büyük tebeşir biçimli metinde görünür. Altın Hareket Klasik Rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Sol kolunuzu yukarı ve sağ kolunuzu aşağı doğru hareket ettirin. Altın Hareket 2: Bacaklarınızı ve kollarınızı bükün, sanki bir şeyi örtüyorsunuz. Hangover gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Hangover gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Hangover gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Hangover gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 8 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1, 3, 5 ve 6: Bacaklarınız dışarı fırlar ve kollarınızı havaya fırlatın. (Summer (Fitness Dance)) Altın Hareket 2, 4 ve 7: Her iki elinizi de gökyüzünü işaret ederek kaldırın. (You Make Me Feel...) Altın Hareket 8: Sağ dizinize inin ve sağ kolunuzu yüzünüzün üzerinde hareket ettirin. (Feel So Right) summeralt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3, 5 and 6 Hangovermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6 in-game Youmakemefeeldlc gm 4.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 7 Hangovermu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7 in-game Feelsoright gm 3.png|Gold Move 8 Hangovermu gm 8.gif|Gold Move 8 in-game Mashup Hangover (BaBaBa) has a Mashup with the theme High Energy, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features vigorous moves. Dancers *''Applause'' *''Super Bass'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Gentleman'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM1 *''You Make Me Feel...'' GM2 *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM3 *''You Make Me Feel... ''GM4 *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM5 *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Super Bass'' *''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Wild'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Dagomba'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) 'GM6' *''You Make Me Feel... GM7 *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Applause'' *''Feel So Right'' GM8 Dance Quests Classic * Disco Ball Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Celebrate Carnival! *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia *P2'nin sakalı, menü simgesinde ve otobüs seçim menüsünde daha uzundur. **Bu Beta öğesi arka planda da görünür. Galeri Game Files HangoverSqu.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' Hangovermu_cover_generic.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (Mashup) Hangover cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_256x256_m_44f05a2dfa71f5ae_14.png| album background Hangover map bkg.png| map background Hangover cover@2x.jpg| cover 256.png|P1 s avatar Golden_Hangover.png|P1 s golden avatar Diamond_Hangover.png|P1 s diamond avatar hangover pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Hangoverbackground.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Hangover jd2016 menu.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' on the menu (8th-gen) Hangover jd2016 load.png| loading screen Hangover jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Hangover jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images 18657857409_671954ba76_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18817774286_251763aaed_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 18223387183_219c70cfa2_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes WhatTheyInspiredOn.png|Creative brief 1 Working on the background.png|Creative brief 2 Rehearsals and inspirations.png|Rehearsals and inspiration Others 7DaysToGo.jpeg|P2 in the "7 Days Left" picture Videos Official Music Video Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) Teasers Hangover (BaBaBa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hangover (BaBaBa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just dance 2016-Hangover BaBaBa Oficial Gameplay Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance Now Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Hangover (BaBaBa) - MEGASTAR Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Hangover (BaBaBa) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extractions Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Hangover (BaBaBa) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) References Site Navigation pl:Hangover (BaBaBa) de:Hangover (BaBaBa) es:Hangover (BaBaBa) en:Hangover (BaBaBa) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Portekizce Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Kyf Ekamé